Nola
| jva=| eva= | extra1= || extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Norla is a giant snake that lives with the Shandians in Jaya before and after it got knocked into the sky by the Knock-Up Stream. Appearance Norla is a giant Python, bigger than most buildings and is long enough to reach out to the sky well above the trees of Skypiea (which alone are massive in size themselves). Norla is supposed to be much bigger than her ancestors since she was provided nutritions upon the sky. Her head alone is large enough that people may dance on top of it and her insides are so large they form a tunnel big enough for people to walk side by side down with no room restrictions. She is blue in color with a single row of white hair on both sides, along her body. 400 years ago she was as big as the size of an adult python. Personality Norla is noted to be hot tempered and easily aggressive towards everything, attacking what crosses her path. Her foreboding and fearsome stance has earned her the title of "King of the Sky". Though fierce and violent, deep beneath her beastly shell lies a much gentler creature. When she was young she used to call out to the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell as the sound made her happy. Upon hearing the bell for the first time in four hundred years, she proceeds to become much happier and once again returned to her gentle self she had been as a child singing out to the sound of the bell. She is later seen after Enel's defeat dancing round a fire with the Shandians and Skypieans (some of which were on her head). This is a sharp contrast in the previous attitude where she just attacked everything. Her strange behavior has noted to be extremely odd by other characters leading to question "What's up with that snake?". Relationships Friends She was fond of Norland and Calgara, later she also befriended Seto. When she awoke from being knocked out by the trials, her memories of her childhood and seeing Calgara and Seto walking away from her with her in pursuit made her charge at Giant Jack with tears in her eyes. She appears to have befriended Conis, Aisa and Laki and was seen taking a stroll with them in the Where are they now? mini-series. Family Norla is the granddaughter of Kashigami, the previous "God" of the Shandians. Her mother was "Jaya". Abilities and Powers Norla is a powerful beast able to best even strong warriors like Wiper and Zoro easily. Though she is strong, her strength is not superior to the destructive force of a Reject dial, as evidence of her failure to knock over Giant jack. On top of her incredible strength, she also emits a powerful corrosive venom from her mouth. History Past Norla was originally discovered by Norland's men, Calgara who commented to Norland that the giant snake had a grandson. Norla lived in the remains of the city of Shandora and would follow Calgara and Norland around.One Piece manga - Chapter 290, Norla following Calgara and Norland around. Every time the bell of Shandora was rung, she would call out to the sky in happines. After Norland had left the Shandians later at some point had discovered she was female, she was also named "Norla" after Norland. When part of Jaya island was sent into the sky, she was taken along with it. Skypiea Arc She unknowingly took part in the survival game sent by Eneru and is one of the few who manages to reach Upper Yard, which during her trip up there she accidentally eats Luffy (who at first thinks her stomach is a cave), Nami, Aisa and Gan Fall but eventually spits them out. During the climax where Luffy needed to reach Eneru's ship by knocking down the Giant Jack (a giant beanstalk). Spurred on by the visions of her youth, she helps the heroes by ramming into it knocking herself out in the process. Her efforts however weakened the beanstalk enough for Wiper to give the final blow with his Reject Dial.One Piece manga - Chapter 296, Norla rams the beanstalk. After Luffy rung the bell, Norla cried out in happiness.One Piece manga - Chapter 299, Norla cries out to the bell. She was later seen celebrating with the Skypieans and Shandians round a fire.One Piece manga - Chapter 300, Norla parties with the others. After the party Norla slept heavy, while she was sleeping the Straw Hat Pirates went inside her mouth and retrieved the gold from inside before she awoke.One Piece manga - Chapter 301, Norla's stomach is raided by the Straw Hat Pirates. The last time she is seen she is taking a walk on the Vearth with Laki, Conis and Aisa. One Piece manga - Chapter 424, Conis, Norla, Aisa and Laki taking a walk. Trivia *The people of Skypeia call her the "King of the Sky," or "Master of the Sky", even though she is a female and should be called a Queen or Mistress instead. This was not the only case when her gender had been mistaken. When first spotted by Calgara he remarked "The giant snake had a grandson", a referenced to a comment made by Norland beforehand when they had come across her mother Jaya ("Hey the giant snake had a son!"). When Calgara is seen on the retelling of the start of the Shadian/Skypiean war, she is correctly referred to as "she". *Norla is one of the oldest living creatures on the One Piece world and the oldest seen so far in canon, being 400 years old (which is older then the giants in Little Garden who live for 300 years). The only older creature seen is Ryuji, the Sennenryu in the Apis filler arc and the giant, unnamed turtle in the seventh movie, both of which are filler creatures. References Category:Female Category:Animal